


Never Free

by Merfilly



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 12:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenny contemplates where she is in life</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Free

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CousinShelley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CousinShelley/gifts).



Jenny couldn't stop looking over her shoulder. Any minute now, she'd lose her freedom.

Only Corbin's training kept her from taking off for safer locales. Corbin had told her the apocalypse was near.

Crane was proof. She completely believed him, and with access to Washington's bible, it was too clear that they needed to stop everything.

Still, she wasn't free until she knew she'd never be locked up again. 

Then she saw Crane's eyes, and saw a man who would never be free again, bound to his destiny and torn from everything hs had known.

It made her try harder.


End file.
